ShadowClan Archive 12
Lunarpeak padded over to Eagledawn. "Hi Eagledawn." She purred. She sat down next to her mentor. "You look great!" She commented. "I'm finally a warrior now. It feels great. And I'm so happy you were able to see me through almost all of my training. Oh Eagledawn." She paused to sigh happily. "I know, not think, know, that your kits are going to be beautiful just like their mother." She purred, ribbing her cheek against Eagledawn's.~Lunarpeak Eagledawn's purrs became louder. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'm so proud of you. You'll make a great warrior." She leaned in to brush against her but froze when she felt a big kick in her belly. Her eyes widened and Eagledawn shuffled back, gritting her teeth and yowling in pain, then tumbling on the floor. The kits were coming now. ~Eagledawn Mothstar swung his head towards the yowl, his heart starting to race. Eagledawn was kitting in the middle of Camp. Being involved in situations like these before, he rushed to the Medicine Cat's den. "Shadestorm! Moonpaw!" He called, poking his head into the den as his tail flicked with anxiety. "Eagledawn is kitting!" --Mothstar Kestrelwing felt new energy flow within her as she gained her warrior name. She smiled and touched noses to Mothstar before leaping down the rock. She felt so young, so new! Kestrelwing turned over to Lunarpeak, turning her direction in order to congratulate her. She was shocked as the golden and black she-cat fell over and immediately started to try and drag her into the den. "Lunarpeak!" She growled for her friend to help the kitting queen.~Kestrelwing Shadestorm smiled at the new warrior's, immediately thinking of Moonpaw. His head jerked over to the gathering cats as he pelted over to the scene. "Everybody stand back!" He mewed calmly and felt her stomach. The kits felt young and strong, but they were kicking very hard. "Kestrelwing! Get a stick. Make sure it's sturdy and won't break too easily!" He bounded into his supply, shifting through and picking out poppy seeds. "Moonpaw. Come here and give her only 2 poppy seeds." He waited for his apprentice and felt Eagledawn's stomach convulse. "Very nice. They're coming soon." ~Shadestorm Darkshine gathered her kit, Kestrelwing, congratulating her dearly and going over to appreciate the medicine cat apprentice's choice. She calmly watched from the sides as Eagledawn's gave birth. Knowing a mother's privacy, she stood back unlike her inquisitive kit, watching the medicine cat run back and forth.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 20:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpeak jumped back, startled. "Eagledawn!" She yelped. "What can I do?" She demanded to Shadestorm.~Lunarpeak Dapplestream's ears flickered in confusion at what was happening but the sound of a yowling queen wasn't much different from a normal yowl of pain. She sat on her haunches waiting patiently. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 22:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar relaxed as he watched Shadestorm hury to his duty. His tail still twitching with unease, the tom turned to head to his deputy, greeting her with a curt nod. "While Eagledawn and Shadestorm take matters into their own paws, we should lead out a Border Patrol to keep the Clan busy." Mothstar mewed, glancing over at Shadestorm and the gathering cats. --Mothstar Kestrelwing nodded proud to help and pelted into the forest, testing various twigs and bark to see which was the one. She pressed on a new stick which easily broke. Watching a younger stick fall, she went to that one.'' Elastic so it won't break! Perfect. ''After taking her time, she bounded back, pressing the stick gently between Eagledawn's jaws. "Here. " she mewed softly.~Kestrelwing Shadestorm turned exhaustedly to Lunarpeak. "No, she just needs privacy." As the cats had dragged her to the nursery, he had swept away all the gathering warriors including Kestrelwing, allowing Moonpaw to enter the den. "Alright Moonpaw,this is after you give her the two poppy seeds. Make sure she gets a firm, yet flexible stick to bite on. Then, massage her stomach downwards like this." He pressed his paw tenderly down the mothering Queen's stomach, gingerly working the kits from the womb.~Shadestorm Darkshine nodded, standing tall. "Alright! All cats I call are in Border Patrol. Kestrelwing, Lunarpeak, Breezeheart and Dapplestream. Please go to the Patrol as soon as possible. Mothstar, myself, and ((there is knowone else active to take to the Patrol aaahh.)) Honeypetal will go on Hunting Patrol. She nodded to the gathering cats and started out.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Gah so many things happen while I'm asleep)) Eagledawn couldn't refrain from biting down on the stick as hard as she could. It was the only thing she could bare to concentrate on while the medicine cats were at work, and while the pulses of pain would seemingly never end despite the poppy seeds and the stick as the first kit was already coming out, a grey tom. Eagledawn tried not to reach for it as she knew that at least two more kits would be coming. ~Eagledawn (I'm gonna skip the thing between Hunter and Flameclaw.) Flameclaw slowly entered camp, he could hear sounds of activity going on. He attempted to guess what was going on due to being blind, then the smell of blood hit him, he knew what type of blood it was just from the smell. It took him a few minutes to figure out who it was, when he figured out who it was, a wave of worry hit him. He just silently asked StarClan and the spirits of his rogue, loner and kittypet ancestors to help the young she-cat. Flameclaw slowly made his way toward the Nursery, he waited outside though, he just hoped she would be okay. Flameclaw had assisted with many she-cats giving birth, sadly some died from bloodloss or other reasons, but he was positive this was going to be different. --- Flameclaw sorry for my inactivity.)) Moonpaw bounded out of the medicine den, two poppy seeds held gently in her jaws, and a stick in front of those, "Okay! Okay." She nodded, giving the seeds and stick to Eagledawn. She watched Shadestorm for a few moments before mewing, "Alright." Moonpaw took Shadestorm's place beside the queen's stomach, doing just as he did, massaging her belly, and working the kits gently from the womb, as she had seen Shadestorm do. Moonpaw meowed to Eagledawn, "You're doing great, Eagledawn." ~Moonpaw He signaled the patrol forward, padding close to Darkshine. "We'll start off as one big patrol, then we will split up and go in opposite directions so we can check each side of the border." Mothstar began to pad faster, the sun glowing warm on his pelt. Stopping beisde a wide fern bush, he motioned towards a tree. "Over there is RiverClan territory, so we might as well split up here." Mothstar ordered, his tail waving over the grass. --Mothstar Dapplestream waited for her patrol to gather, actually wanting to know how a border patrol worked. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 23:03, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (Wait, I thought Eagledawn was in the nursery watching. Wasn't she?) Lunarpeak took one hesitant glance over her shoulder at the birthing queen. She said I could see her kits right after she gave birth...''she thought. She reluctantly followed the patrol, thinking of Eagledawn's first kit she had seen. ''Her other kits are going to be beautiful! I know it! she suddenly bumped into a ginger figure. She looked at her good friend Kestrelwing. "Oh. Sorry Kestrelwing!" She padded next to her friend. "Did you see Eagledawn's first kit? I did when we were leaving. It was beautiful! It's a grey tabby. I can't wait to see Eagledawn's other kits! I'm so excited! And I'm gonna be one of the first ones seeing them!!!" ~Lunarpeak ((The first kit was a grey tabby, but okay.)) "If this is what it feels like to be doing well, I don't think I'd want to do badly!" she hissed, keeping a strong grip on the stick with her jaws. Pains began to pulse in her belly as the second kit slid out; a white tom with a golden patch of fur on his chest. Now that two kits were already out, she was glad that there was only one or two kits left. ~Eagledawn ((Wow everyone is taking forever, okay. I'll just... write out the other two kits birth then.)) With a great heave of effort, a third kit, a she-kit, finally came - a strange mix of black and cream, where one half was split into completely black pelt, and the other was cream with white markings. With much less effort but much more pain, a fourth kit was born, a grey she-kit with a white face and a fluffy golden neck just like Eagledawn's. The tip of the kit's tail was white and she had a black stripe going down her back, however her pelt was bloodstained and she wouldn't move. Is it dead? she thought with horror. Now that all the kits were born, Eagledawn had expected the pain to be gone as well, but it didn't. Only, it had grown much, much worse. The stick she had bitten down on had snapped in half and she unsheathed her claws in agony and stress. Is there another kit, maybe? No, there can't be... ~Eagledawn Shadestorm sighed as the last kit came out, lapping the sacs and taking them out to the dirt pile, "Moonpaw, I want you to watch her and lap off any remaining sacs." He watched as her body convulsed once more and her stick snap. Another kit? It can't be! He bounded back into the forest, picking up his pace to find a new stick if needed. dropping the sacs, he went out in search, finding a new stick. Nice, sturdy, strong, flexible, perfect! As he pelted as fast as he could back to camp, he couldn't help noticing a bird fly past him. Panting in exhaustion, he padded back to camp with the stick, tired from all the running. "Bite on this"--Kestrelwing just stared balnkly ahead, sniffing out for signs of tresspassers. "Do you think NIghtClan is gone for good?" Her worried gaze penetrated Lunarpeak's eyes. The withering look soon ended. "I'm just worried."--Darkshine stood as the patrol followed up to the first scent marking. Small splatters from the river she usually felt was suddenly gone and only a small peaceful rushing could be heard. "What happened to the river?"~☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Eagledawn heard Shadestorm's voice, but what he said had flown right over her head. She was too focused on the blood that had begun flowing out of her in heavy clumps to listen to the medicine cat. Her eyes were widened in horror at the sight, and she realised that if she was going to name her kits, she had to do it now. ~Eagledawn Mothstar turned towards Dapplestream, flicking his tail. "You should let me show you how a Patrol usually works, this is your first time anyways." He suggested, sitting down in the pines. --Mothstar Her ears perked up, nodding calmly, "That would be great, Mothstar." She lashed her tail with a little excitement and took a stretch real quick. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 15:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "Follow me, I'll just show you the basics. You'll need to distinquish our scent from the other Clans'. If you notice any different scent that crosses our border, you need to report it. Investigate first." The grey tabby mewed as he padded forward, pausing to sniff at a fern. Mothstar flicked his ears, his fur buffeted by the breeze. "The purpose of a Border Patrol is to make sure the other Clan hasn't been trespassing." He mewed with a slight growl, narrowing his eyes as he glanced towards the opposite direction. --Mothstar Dapplestream nodded, "That's smart. I sure wouldn't like RiverClan on our side." She flattened her ears at the thought of those cats, having to come across them was a pain. "Do we patrol other borders?" She cocked her head slightly in wonder. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar nodded, pausing to lap at a paw, flicking his ears as he watched Dapplestream. "Yeah, that goes for all borders. We mark them too and renew old scents." --Mothstar ((Why moth was on Hunting but alright.)) Darkshine quickly split from the whole Patrol, gathering all the hunting Patrol members. "Alright so everybody split up. " she nodded to her clanmates and bounded into the frosted ferns, carefully taking the smell of prey away from the earth. Quickly scenting a shrew she followed the scent to a burrow. She noticed that it was still under neath the ground so she tried finding a nut. Perfect. She sat and waited to ambush the shrew.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC)'' ((It was a border patrol, I checked.)) '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Can my roleplays be, like... responded to. Thanks. ~Eagledawn)) ((wait let me check... " Mothstar, myself, and Honeypetal will go on Hunting Patrol. " Yeah.))`~Dark (("While Eagledawn and Shadestorm take matters into their own paws, we should lead out a Border Patrol to keep the Clan busy.")) --Mothstar (I've been gone for too goddamn long ;y) - Heathershade ((Oh sorry. Wait so I'm in the Border Patrol too?))~''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Yeah, so, where's Shadestorm and Moonpaw then? ~Aquila)) ((Dark, you need to reply to Aquila.)) --Mothstar ((Oh sorry.))Shadestorm watched the blood pour out of Eagledawn, rushing to get cobwebs. He soon realized he couldn't put it over her or the last kit wouldn't come out. He watched and then felt her stomach again. ((Tell me if it'll come soon or not. It's your kit.))~sHADESTORM (Sorry for the inactivity. Here's a redo drawing I did a few months ago: http://fav.me/d91capz)) Heathershade looked up at the dark clouds, giving out a sigh. "I wonder how NightClan's doing..." ((sorry it's so short. I got a little lazy, hehe.) - Heathershade ((There is no 'last kit', silly. It was just a guess, but I have something else in mind.)) Eagledawn watched Shadestorm fearfully, but shook her thoughts off and curled around her kits. She choked on her own breathing before looking on. An eagle's feather had found its way beside her, swaying in the air before finishing its path, landing gently next to her. An omen. Eagledawn first looked at the black-and-cream kit. "You... your name will be... Wrenkit..." Next, she turned to the white kit. "And you... will be Sunkit..." Looking at the deceased light grey-and-white she-kit, she continued. "You are Breezekit..." Last, she turned to the grey kit. "You--" But before she finished, she choked on her own words, and began to quietly sob. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. ~Eagledawn Flameclaw froze when he heard sobbing, he heard her naming them before, but became puzzled when he heard sobbing. He pieced the bits of the puzzle together and figured out what was going on, he sighed then walked into the nursery silently, ignoring any protests that may be thrown at him. "Eagledawn," he said quietly, he looked at the queen then said "you have to name your last kit." he glanced at Breezekit, quickly realizing the young kit was dead. May StarClan guide their path. ''he thought. --- Flameclaw Shadestorm realized that there was no last kit. "Eagledawn I'm sorry. I didn't save it..." he nudged the small gray kit lightly and lapped it. "Let starClan light your path Breezekit." He sighed and watched the other kits immediatly look for a place to suckle. "Already hungry eh?"~Shadestorm Eagledawn let out a light laugh and stared at Shadestorm. "You're so oblivious, Shadestorm," she chuckled. "I'm ''dying, you know. Don't pretend it's not happening. Can't you... can't you see the blood? I won't be able to name my last kit on time." ~Eagledawn ((Is Eagledawn actually dieing? Cause if she died, Lunarpeak would freak out and mourn for a LONG time.)) Lunarpeak shook her head. "No. NightClan can't be gone. And i doubt they're gone anyways. They're a strong clan." Although deep inside, she doubted what she just said. Was NightClan really gone? She hoped not.~Lunarpeak ((Wait, Lunarpeak wants another clan to fight with?))Kestrelwing shook her head. " I hope they really are gone. More territory and prey for us,"-- Shadestorm was in such stress, he didn't realize the blood and the death. "Eagledawn," he murmured quietly. "All I have to say is may StarClan light your path." he nudged Moonpaw closer and sat sadly nest to the queen, sharing her last moments with him and his apprentice.--Darkshine caught a lot of prey by the time Eagledawn was dying and went to retrieve all she had caught. The deputy had already caught 4 pieces of prey. Surely enough to feed the lot of apprentices! Oblivious to the kitting, she dropped the prey down satisfied with her work.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC)'' She poked at the prey she had left with dull eyes, her tail tucked in close. Heathershade listened to the commotion from the nursery knowing death was apon them. It almosts sickens her. She looked at her claws with a regretting thought. ''NightClan...... ''she hoped it was ok. - Heathershade Before she could speak one more word, her eyes were begging to be shut, but she forced herself to continue, albeit with sobs that made her words almost inaudible. "Rowanflame..." she wheezed, "... I'm so... sorry... this was not... how it was meant to be..." She stopped for a moment, choking on her own words. "We were... supposed to live together... happily, with our... our kits...! I..." There was so much more she wanted to say, but it was already too late. She glanced at Breezekit and shuffled around to come closer to the dead kit before giving her final words. "I'll see you on the other side, my little one." ~Eagledawn Before Eagledawn passed on, Flameclaw quietly meowed "I'll watch over your kits, I promise." --- Flameclaw Shadestorm's eyes clouded with sadness and let her remaining kits snuggle close to her lifeless body. "See you in StarClan Eagledawn..." ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:51, July 18, 2015 (UTC)'' (I rp so bad idk why I'm here ;y ) Heathershade let herself curl-up in a ball, flattening her ears trying shut out the talking. She gave gave another look at her claws and closed her eyes. - Heathershade ((Wow Moth is missing all of this >:I )) Mothstar emerged from behind a tree, his fur bristling slightly. "How's it going? Any signs of invading?" He meowed, twitching his whiskers as he watched Dapplestream, flicking the tip of his tail. --Mothstar ((Need to catch up.)) Dapplestream's fur bristled with surprise at Mothstar's question. She shook her head. "No. Nothing." She was marking along the border, and sniffing the new and stale scents, "What clans do we border again?" - Dapplefrost022|Talk 17:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Mothflight lifted a paw, drawing it over his ear as he spoke. "Over there is RiverClan, NightClan is the other border." He stood up, his fur bristling slightly as the breeze gently stirred his pelt. "RiverClan is the one with the fishy scent, you'll easily tell them apart from the other Clans. NightClan on the other paw, has a much darker and muskier scent." Mothstar began to pad away, folding his ears. "We need to return to Camp, we've spent too much time." --Mothstar "Shadestorm, make sure the kits survive." Flameclaw told Shadestorm, before turning and leaving, allowing his sense of smell to guide him due to his blindness. The Warrior silently walked, listening to the sound of snow crunch under his paws, the blind Warrior suddenly stopped. No sound but his own heart beat and the soft sound of the breeze reached his ears, he slowly blinked, before bowing his head and closing his eyes. ''I've faced enough death during this lifetime, it no longer hurts like it use to, it's just a dull ache now... ''He thought, opening his eyes and continuing walking, he was heading for the exit of camp, and before he knew it, he was wandering the territory of ShadowClan. He looked up toward the sky, despite not being able to see it due to his blindness, he could see the sky's beauty in his mind. ...''Does being unfazed by death, treating it like a normal part of my life make me a monster? Does it make me no better than murderers? ''he wondered, ignoring the ache of his still healing wounds. He was somewhat thankful for the cold numbing the pain. ''...Am I a monster and a murderer...? ''he questioned himself. --- Flameclaw Dapplestream felt curious. Thought NightClan had sounded familiar in her head, she wondered who they were. RiverClan had become important on its own. She nodded at Mothstar and lead the way back to camp. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 23:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm nodded, curling around the kits to keep them warm as they tried to suckle his belly. "No milk her little ones." He sighed. What were they going to do?~☾Darkshine903☽'' `'' Fear began to throb in his heart as Mothstar scented the salty scent of blood. The tabby leader emerged into the camp, halting quickly as soon as he saw the limp body of Eagledawn surrouned by a large pool of scarlet liquid. With widened eyes, he darted to Shadestorm, his fur bristling. "What happened? Where are her kits?" Mothstar breathed, his heart pacing faster than ever, noticing the curled kits around the Medicine Cat. "How will they survive without milk?" '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm shook his head. "The best I can do is give the last nursing queen here borage leaves to see it it will get the flow going again..." He looked at the leader questioningly, he wasn't here while Darkshine903 were hunting.--Darkshine903 turned around pricking her ears. "I was the last queen." --Kestrelwing watched the sun set down on the horizon. "Umm Mothstar," she whispered quietly. "Lunarpeak and I shook do vigil and you should burry Eagledawn." She looked at the limp body sadly.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Flameclaw froze when heard pawsteps, he grew tense quickly, his dagger-sharp claws unsheathing. "Greetings, Claw of Flame." the cat said to Flameclaw, their voice was that of a female, Flameclaw snarled when he heard that name. "That is not my name." Flameclaw growled in reply as he turned to face them, "Not anymore." he added. The she-cat simply laughed in reply, "Ash really did do some damage to you." they noted tauntingly, "Too bad, you did have really nice eyes, too bad they decorate my den now." they purred evilly. "Still stalking me I see." Flameclaw deadpanned, "Still sore after I utterly obliterated your strongest warriors?" he added. He flinched when he felt claws being pressed against his scruff, "Quiet." a deep voice said. Ash... ''Flameclaw thought. Flameclaw was neck deep in trouble. --- Flameclaw Heathershade tucked herself deep into the warrior den, laying curled up in a corner fast asleep. She dreamed of her past days as an apprentice, hunting for mice around NightClan camp. ''She sank low keeping her long tail from touching the ground. Her eyes followed the strew as it crawled across the leafy floor, unaware that it was being preyed on. "I could do this. With or without my mentor... Wait til' mom sees what I caught. She'll be so proud!" the she-cat pounced, the creature screeching with fright. Slamming down her paw she caught its tail. With a quick bite it dropped dead between her jaws. She heard the faint voice.... ''A drop of water shook her awake. "Wha...." - Heathershade (not my best rp, but thats all I got ) Lunarpeak, when she saw her former mentor's limp body, she let out a wail of grief and loss and ran to Eagledawn. "E- Eagle-Eagledawn -wakeup!"She buried her face in Eagledawn's fur, her sweet scent wreathing around her. "Please... Please..." She turned on Shadestorm. "It's all your fault! All ''your fault! You could've saved her! But instead, you let her die!" ''Her grief and fury spilled out and she was about to leap at Shadestorm. ~Lunarpeak Shadestorm watched the young she-cat calmly, lapping a paw and thinking carefully. He knew that if Lunarpeak were to attack, she would be breaking the warrior code. "Medicine cats heal yes." He stopped to look up,wisdom flossing through his eyes. "But some herbs can't do everything." He swished his tail as he dismissed the conversation and went back to the den to fix his supplies.~Shadestorm Darkshine padded upto the tanshe-cat furyin her burning gaze. She watched the medicine cat go before turning on the warrior. "Lunarpeak! How dare you! Be disrespectful to a catolder thank you?" She let out an angered hiss. "You don't ''ever blame another cat understand? Because of this you will have to sleep in the apprentices' den for 1 more night! Unacceptable..." She muttered the last word and let her whiskers twitch in annoyance. "You aren't proving you deserve to be a warrior." ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelwing let out a shaky breath. The death of Eagledawn's bothered her but she continued to dig as the others argued. She stopped and looked up, frustration crawling up her fur. "Will you stop arguing?! We have death here and there is work to do!" ~Kestrelwing ((The unnamed kit is still open for adoption, by the way. Sunkit is HLL's, Wrenkit is mine.)) Wrenkit let out the loudest yowl she could. She tried to curl up in her mother, not quite understanding the liquid substance that had covered her, and let out a few pathetic squeaks. The kit was hungry, and needed milk soon. ~Wrenkit Heathershade approached the nursery looking inside. "Hey what's goi- " the skiddish cat stepped back. "Oh. Sorry. I'll just..." she walked off heading toward the exit for a little hunting a shiver trailing up her spine. "What a bad timing wasn't it..?" - Heathershade "What do you two want." Flameclaw said with a sigh, the she-cat chuckled in amusement, "Simple, all I want is to make a deal with you, my dear Flameclaw." she purred tauntingly. Flameclaw simply said nothing and flicked his tail, telling her to continue, Ash gave a sound of approval at Flameclaw not speaking. "Simple, every moon, I want you to deliver a pile of fresh kill to me." the she-cat spoke, "Afterall, you want your precious kittens to survive, don't you?" she said slyly. "You wouldn't dare harm them," Flameclaw said in reply, strangely calm, "they are your kits as well." he spoke. "Wrong," the she-cat snarled, "they do not belong to me anymore, they are worthless as their father -- you." she hissed. "You disowned them." Flameclaw said, "Unsuprising, all you cared about was strength, not wit or speed." he noted with disgust. (Just so you know, anyone can intrude on this if you want.) --- Flameclaw ((I'll adopt the kit, all I need is the desc. and gender.)) Mothstar silenced Lunarpeak, glaring angrilly at her. "The medicine cat is ''not ''to blame. StarClan has taken away a very brave warrior of our Clan, yet they have given us these kits. No one is to blame." The tom padded towards Kestrelwing, unsheathing his claws to pierce the earth. A heavy silence hung in the air, grief overwhelming the leader as he dug Eagledawn's grave. -- Mothstar ((Shorthaired grey tabby tom with green eyes.)) ~Aquila ((Okay thanks, should I name him or...?)) --Mothstar ((Just like moth...))☾Darkshine903☽''' 02:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ((In my stories his name is Grayheart, but in TROTC you name him what you want, Moth. ~Aquila)) Category:Archives